Happy St Patrick's Day
by niki1988
Summary: Darcy/Loki St. Patrick's Day One shot


The God of Mischief couldn't help smiling where it reached from ear to ear like the Chesshire cat. Everywhere he looked, the midgardians were celebrating in only his favorite colors; Green and gold which he still wore to this day, even in the casual clothing he would conjure up to blend in.

A Holiday which they called St. Patrick's Day where from what he understood was one day of the midgardian year where everyone dressed up in green and held celebrations with their friends and families and those who didn't participate would be pinched which still did not make sense to him, and he was the God of Mischief.

It all started when he'd been defeated by the Avengers before being sent back to Asgard where he was banished from a place he never again would call home knowing what he was. His punishment was to have his mouth sewn shut and his powers removed, but Odin made the mistake to wait giving Loki the chance to escape after his lips were sewn shut. He still remembered the pain from each stitch as he waited to escape. Once he had, he healed himself of the stitches once he removed them and Thor of course tried to take him back by force, but it did no good. He'd been able to hide out from the God of Thunder until he'd laid eyes on one of the most beautiful creatures that he'd ever seen before. She was sitting by herself until a group of vile men who had been intoxicated began to bother her which led her to threatening them which made them laugh. Just when he though they would be leaving her be, one dared to lay his hands on her as did another which angered him and he sat no longer.

He made his presence known by ordering them to release the girl who was the first to see him. They laughed at first until Loki removed the Scepter from his coat and zapped one of the other drunken men which made the first two men let Darcy go before they ran like the cowards they were and the girl remained where she was as she watched the men who attempted to attack her run away like scalded dogs. Loki teleported next to her, asking if she was alright which she was thanks to him for saving her life. That was when Thor showed and threatened him to step away from Darcy until the girl had stepped in front of the God of Mischief to protect him and stated that he had just saved her life and begged Thor not to hurt him. He agreed which he could tell was not easy for him since he knew that Darcy was a friend of his which made things more interesting where he made a deal to Thor that he would throw away all his plans of World Domination if Darcy was to be his and he heard the girl disagree immediately to that, but she was not allowed a say in the deal once it was made between the two Gods and it was done. He'd seen Darcy pull out a weapon she called a taser which had no effect on the God of Mischief as long as the scepter protected him. Loki then couldn't explain it, but there was so much about her that made him want to protect her, to know her, and even love her and for her to love him which he knew couldn't be forced. He knew that if she were to love him, it would have to be of her own free will and not what he'd done to those he possessed.

When he teleported them, the first place he thought of was London where he knew he would blend in most as long as he kept a low profile and Darcy safe where the both of them would live. She was at first a problem where she kept trying to escape by running away, calling the police, and even trying to contact Jane, but all attempts failed. Eventually she stopped trying to escape which he appreciated, but there were nights that he would hear her crying in the bedroom she'd chosen with the lights off. He knew that she was homesick, but this was how things had to be. He wanted her and her alone and for her to belong to him. He had at times asked the All Father what to do to make her feel at home and had another idea. He'd searched for all the history he could find about himself and writing her a letter of apology for what she was going through. Once found, he left them in front of her door, waiting for her to take them which she eventually did and waited for her to read everything that he found. He wanted her to understand, the life that he thought he had, the life he was forced into when he found out what he was, and the life that he wanted for the both of them. He wanted her to know him.

One night, when the door opened that he'd not taken his eyes off of, out came Darcy wearing a green robe where he could see a peaceful look and before he could ask, she was the first to catch him off guard by claiming his lips and kissing him with such a passion where he returned the kiss that lead them to her bedroom. Loki didn't bother with magic as they stripped each other of the clothes before laying on her bed just as the God of Mischief entered her heated core where both of their bodies were on fire as they moved together in desired positions. He'd never met a woman with such passion, such fire that made him feel such ecstasy. He wanted more of her each time they moved together and for more than just one night. When their orgasms collided, they spent the rest of the night getting to know one another and it was Darcy's turn to let him get to know her like Loki did to let her know about him and also she taught him the ways of humans as Loki taught her the ways of the asgardians.

And a year in a half later, the two remained in London to have a peaceful life, deciding to stay after Christmas and New Years.

Loki walked up the stairs the apartment where he soon reached the door to hear the sounds of his Darcy giggling which made him curious as to what mischief of her own she had started. He walked in through the door where his smile grew even wider where he saw his Darcy on the floor, covered in green roses and not wearing a thing of clothing which made him even more happy.

"Happy St. Patricks' Day, Loki" Darcy said with a smile on her face.

"Happy St. Patricks' Day to you Lady Darcy." Loki replied.

end


End file.
